Kolaż nadmorski, wiatrem targany
by kim-onka
Summary: Po powrocie nigdy nic nie jest takie samo, i ona nigdy już nie będzie taka sama. Ale może coś uda się uratować. Tu i tam, po trochu, życie zwycięzców może odmienić się na lepsze. / Finnick & Annie. Urodzinowo dla soshi185.


Alternatywne streszczenie: W Dystrykcie 12 węgiel pod ciśnieniem zamienia się w perły. W Czwórce perły znajduje się na plaży, zamknięte w muszlach małży.

Lista płac:

_The Hunger Games (Trilogy)_ (c) Suzanne Collins;

Okładka powstała na zamówienie u znajomej artystki, do znalezienia na tumblr jako mylifegoodjoke (nie, naprawdę);

W opowiadaniu jest jeden mały szczegół, który zapożyczyłam, przyznaję, z pewnej powieści sir Terry'ego Pratchetta. Powodzenia w zidentyfikowaniu :P

Dedykacja: 

W kolejnej edycji urodzinowej życzenia obejmują między innymi te o wenie i rozwoju kariery wszelkiego rodzaju, typowe o zdrowiu, szczęściu i spełnieniu marzeń, jedno o zwycięskim dotrwaniu do końca tego trudnego okresu, oraz inne pozytywne rzeczy. I przede wszystkim zadowolenia z faktu, że jest co świętować, po raz kolejny :) Z mojego punktu widzenia trzeci.

Opowiadanie powstało wbrew przeciwnościom losu i wierzę, że zdołasz znaleźć w nim jakiś sens pomimo wszystkich moich radosnych interpretacji różnych rzeczy, które słabo pamiętam ;)

Miłej lektury :)

.

.

.

* * *

Nad misą pełną wody, która była Areną, rozległ się kanon. I kolejny.

Potem na chwilę znów zapadła cisza, która jednak miała teraz nowy posmak.

– Ona żyje – powiedział Finnick zduszonym głosem, oglądając się na Mags, szukając w jej twarzy potwierdzenia. – Ona wciąż żyje – powtórzył.

Starsza mentorka kiwnęła głową, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu, skąd dobiegały teraz uroczyste fanfary oznajmiające całemu Panem, że z dwudziestu czterech osób wpuszczonych na Arenę dwadzieścia trzy były już martwe.

– Annie żyje. Zwyciężyła. – Uśmiechnęła się do swojego byłego podopiecznego. – Zabieramy ją do domu.

* * *

_Ciemno ciemno ciemno źle_

_Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, to nie tak, n i e_

_ Nie wiem_

_Boję się boję się boję się zostawcie mnie proszę zostawcie mnie w spokoju_

_Nie nie w spokoju nie ma już żadnego spokoju nigdzie ale niech to odejdzie odejdzie i niech przez chwilę będzie dobrze tylko chociaż przez chwilę odejdź –_

_Ciemno –_

* * *

Annie Cresta była pierwszą trybutką, którą Finnick jako mentor odwiózł z powrotem do Dystryktu 4.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby się spodziewał, że to akurat będzie ona. Nie wyglądała na potencjalną zwyciężczynię bardziej niż inni trybuci, którzy przez ostatnie pięć lat powbijali sobie do głowy, że powtórzą sukces Finnicka, bo nastał czas chwały ich Dystryktu; w przeciwieństwie do większości z nich Annie nawet się nie zgłosiła. Niepisana zasada mówiła, że jeśli wylosowana zostanie osoba uważana za wytrenowanego zawodowca, inni zawodowcy nie odbierają jej szansy na chwałę.

(Finnick nigdy potem nie był pewien, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę; w końcu uznał, że naprawdę nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.)

Ale przede wszystkim nie wyobrażał sobie, że to odbędzie się w taki sposób.

Nie sądził, że jego pierwsza zwyciężczyni na widok helikoptera zareaguje paniczną ucieczką.

Nie sądził, że będzie krzyczała i kuliła się ze strachu, kiedy spróbują jej pogratulować i zabrać ją do hotelu.

Nie sądził, że ją _uśpią._

Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że uznają, że dziewczyna jest jego i Mags _problemem_, i że to na nich spoczywa obowiązek doprowadzenia jej do porządku na tyle, żeby można było przeprowadzić tradycyjny wywiad. Co nie bardzo się udało, bo Annie uparcie nie odzyskiwała przytomności, a wybudzona siłą w ostatniej chwili przed wystąpieniem (oczywiście doliczając czas na przygotowania), spojrzała po nich dziko, a potem zaczęła histerycznie szlochać. Ostatecznie została uspokojona zastrzykiem, po czym, bezwładna niczym lalka, pozwoliła się wyszykować i zaprowadzić do Flickermanna. Wywiadu udzielił Finnick, tłumacząc mętne spojrzenie i apatię zwyciężczyni nadmiarem emocji.

Co prawdopodobnie w pewnym sensie była prawdą, ale tego wieczoru w jego ustach stało się kłamstwem.

Publiczności niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało, sądząc z reakcji; Finnick był u szczytu popularności i każde jego wystąpienie witano entuzjastycznie, zaś Annie wprawdzie wygrała Igrzyska, jednak powszechne w Kapitolu było wrażenie, że to zwycięstwo było wyjątkowo mało s_tylowe_. On sam nie był sytuacją uszczęśliwiony, ale poważnie martwił się o dziewczynę, której ostatecznie był mentorem, toteż dołożył starań, żeby show nie straciło na absolutnie zerowym – jak się wydawało – kontakcie Annie z rzeczywistością. W tym chociaż był dobry.

Aż wreszcie przedstawienie wokół 70. Igrzysk Głodowych dobiegło końca i mogli wrócić do Dystryktu 4, przywożąc mieszkańcom ich nową zwyciężczynię.

Finnick nie spodziewał się specjalnie, że to znacząco poprawi sytuację, ale chwilowo był przygotowany cieszyć się na powrót.

* * *

_Dom. Do domu. Do domu. To rozumiem; znowu wraca mi jasność. Jadę do domu._

_Czuję lekkie zdziwienie na tę myśl, chociaż nie jestem pewna, dlaczego._

_Czuję, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak, ale jeżeli nie będę się nad tym zastanawiać, przez chwilę może będę bezpieczna i uda mi się wrócić do domu._

_Czuję, że jeżeli naprawdę wrócę do domu, będzie lepiej, Czuję, że musi tak być._

_Tylko, że oczywiście tak nie jest._

* * *

Wioska Zwycięzców w Dystrykcie 4 była miłym miejscem, położonym nad samym brzegiem oceanu. Mieszkańcy mieli do dyspozycji własną plażę, na której mogli na przykład siedzieć i ponuro gapić się w horyzont, jak to się zdarzało Finnickowi, albo też pływać, co czasem też mu się zdarzało. Było kilka drzewek, więcej traw i wydmy porośnięte wydmową roślinnością, a nawet niewielki strumyczek rozlewający się między nimi i z lekkim, wesołym szmerem sunący ku oceanowi. Słowem, iście sielski obrazek.

Annie Cresta nie była w stanie podziwiać okolicznej scenerii, kiedy Finnick i Mags prowadzili ją do nowego domu, słaniającą się i z półotwartymi oczyma.

Dopiero dużo później Finnickowi przyszło do głowy zastanowić się nad naturalnością, z jaką milcząco podjęli się opieki nad Annie, pozwalając jej rodzicom zatroszczyć się o szczegóły przeprowadzki, właściwie niemalże oddelegowując ich do tego zajęcia. Ale tak naprawdę nie było to wcale dziwne. Ostatecznie dziewczyna była teraz zwyciężczynią.

* * *

_Słońce przenika przez moje powieki, barwiąc je na czerwono._

_Teraz czuję się dobrze. Teraz nie muszę – Nic nie muszę. Jest dobrze. Będzie dobrze, jak długo będę leżeć i nie myśleć i nie pamiętać – nie ma o czym pamiętać. Nie ma o czym myśleć. Muszę to zapamiętać. Muszę się skupić na –_

_Słońce jest ciepłe._

_Ktoś tu jest. Zawsze ktoś tu jest, za każdym razem, kiedy prawie się budzę. Czasem jedna osoba, czasem więcej. Słyszę, jak rozmawiają, chociaż nie rozróżniam słów. Nie staram się ich rozróżniać. Wolałabym się wcale nie budzić, i bardzo się staram nie wybudzić do końca, nie wrócić do rzeczywistości, bo wtedy – wtedy –_

_ Muszę spać dalej. S p a ć. Tam nic nie m a. Tylko spać i –_

_Ale jeśli już muszę słuchać rzeczywistości, chyba wolę te głosy od ciszy, bo cisza – w każdym razie dobrze słyszeć, że ktoś tu jest._

* * *

Kiedy Annie w końcu odzyskała przytomność, Finnicka przy tym nie było. Po prostu przyszedł pewnego dnia do jej domu i zastał ją siedzącą na krześle w kuchni, aczkolwiek nie obyło się bez konspiracyjnego uprzedzenia go o fakcie przez matkę Annie. Według jej relacji dziewczyna była wyraźnie zmęczona i lekko rozkojarzona, ale oprócz tego zachowywała się całkiem normalnie. Nie okazywała zdziwienia przeprowadzką. Nie mówiła o Igrzyskach, zresztą w ogóle niewiele mówiła, a oni nie pytali.

W słowach kobiety można było wyczuć nutę bezradności i lekko desperackiej nadziei, że obecność Finnicka rozwiąże problemy, których natury sama nie była pewna.

– Cześć, Annie – przywitał się Finnick.

Na jego widok przez twarz Annie przebiegł kolejno wyraz zdziwienia i lekki skurcz; zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Zauważył, że w dłoniach trzyma plecionkę z rzemyków, ozdobioną koralikami.

– Finnick! Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Siadaj. – Machnęła w jego stronę plecionką. – Zaczęłam to jeszcze przed Dożynkami, a teraz wreszcie mogę skończyć.

– To świetnie – odparł Finnick niepewnie, myśląc: Aha. Dożynki. No cóż. – E, podoba ci się w tym domu?

Myślał nad tym dość intensywnie i uznał, że jest to jedyne w miarę neutralne pytanie, które jest w stanie wymyślić.

– Jest ładny. Ty mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko, prawda?

– Dość blisko.

W ten sposób Finnick spędził całkiem przyjemne popołudnie, ostrożnie rozmawiając o niczym i obserwując swoją zwyciężczynię na okoliczność wyraźnych zmian w zachowaniu. I wszystko wydawało się w porządku przez cały ten dzień i wydawało się w porządku nadal, gdy Finnick pożegnał się z Annie i odszedł w kierunku własnego domu. Był dobrej myśli aż do momentu, kiedy nad ranem ktoś załomotał do jego drzwi.

Lekko nieprzytomny Finnick wysłuchał nieskładnej relacji, z której zrozumiał jedynie, że Annie zaczęła nagle krzyczeć przez sen i nie potrafią jej ani obudzić, ani uspokoić, w związku z czym proszą go o pomoc. Zdziwił się tylko trochę, ale pobiegł.

Teraz już zawsze tak będzie, pomyślał. Odpowiedzialność mentora jest stała. Nie wiedzą, jak sobie poradzić z córką, więc wzywają jego, innym razem wezwą Mags… To jest oddzielny świat. Nikt nie zrozumie zwycięzcy, tylko inny zwycięzca. Igrzyska zmieniają każde z nich w sposób, którego bliscy pozostawieni w dystrykcie nie są w stanie pojąć; z ogromną ulgą i radością witają niemalże obcą osobę, po czym dziwią się, że nie mogą wrócić do normalnego życia, a po nocach słychać krzyki. Zawsze tak było, a co dopiero teraz.

Ale ja też jej nie rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiem na tyle, żeby jej pomóc.

Krzyk usłyszał jeszcze z daleka; z bliska brzmiał bardziej jak coś pośredniego między wrzaskiem a wyciem. Annie siedziała skulona na łóżku, trzymając się za głowę; nie reagowała na pytania, prośby i zapewnienia, przed dotykiem uciekała. I oni sobie wyobrażali, że on zrobi co, tak właściwie?

– Annie! – krzyknął Finnick. – Już dobrze! Nie musisz się już bać! Tutaj nie musisz się bać! Annie!

Żadnej reakcji.

– Annie! Obudź się!

Chwycił jej ręce i odciągnął od twarzy.

– Spójrz na mnie, Annie! Nie masz się czego bać!

Popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem, który jego samego przeraził, ale po chwili krzyk stracił na sile, napięcie z niej opadło i nagle wydała mu się przede wszystkim bardzo zagubiona, jak dziecko w ciemnym lesie. Annie zachłysnęła się własnym głosem, ucichła, następnie zaczęła cicho płakać.

Więc tak to miało wyglądać, pomyślał Finnick. To właśnie ostatnie Igrzyska zrobiły ze swoją zwyciężczynią.

* * *

_Muszę się schować, ale nie mam gdzie. Naprawdę trudno jest schować się przed sobą._

_Boję się. Czuję lęk. Boję się swojego lęku. To mnie przeraża, to, co się dzieje, kiedy przychodzi lęk, kiedy atakują mnie wspomnienia, wrażenia, ból –_

_Inni też się tego boją, ale inaczej. Finnick i Mags odwiedzają mnie codziennie, dopytują się, jak się czuję, i udają, że nie widzą, kiedy ni stąd, ni z owąd muszę od nowa brać się w garść, zbierać poszarpane fragmenty uwagi i zagłuszać uparte wspomnienia. Chyba im się wydaje, że tego do nich oczekuję._

_Najwyraźniej popadłam w obłęd. To znaczy, zwariowałam. Tak mi mówią. A właściwie nawet nie mi, tylko rodzicom, Mags i Finnickowi. Ze mną nie chcą o tym rozmawiać. Po co mówić wariatce, że jest wariatką? Ale ja chcę powiedzieć komuś o tym, że mnie to przeraża. Chcę powiedzieć, że się chowam i kryję, i odwracam tego uwagę, i nie mogę tego znieść, i stąd to wszystko._

_Obłęd to może nawet dobre słowo na to, co się ze mną dzieje. Słowo, od którego można by zacząć. Ale samo to niewiele pomaga, kiedy –_

_Co ja mam zrobić?_

* * *

Ulewny deszcz padał z chmur, mieszając się w powietrzu z promieniami słońca. Z pozycji na suchej i wygodnej werandzie był to przepiękny widok i oboje chłonęli go w zachwycie, wdychając świeżość wieczoru.

– Widziałam kiedyś program o tobie w telewizji – powiedziała Annie. – I artykuły w gazetach. To na pewno byłeś ty. Ale zupełnie nie miałam wrażenia, że to ty. Jakbyś tam był kimś zupełnie innym.

– Cieszę się, że tak uważasz – odparł Finnick szczerze. – Naprawdę nie chciałbym tutaj być taki sam, jak w Kapitolu.

– Też bym nie chciała, żebyś taki był. Ale to musi być bardzo męczące.

– Jest męczące. Ale to jest cena, jaką płaci się za zwycięstwo i za to, że w domu można być, kim się chce… i za to także, że nadal ma się dom.

Annie milczała. Jej cena była inna, i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

– Ludzie myślą, że wygranie igrzysk to koniec problemów, ale to jest dopiero początek – ciągnął Finnick, jakby do siebie. – Nic już nie jest takie samo, a oni nie zostawią nikogo w spokoju, nie pozwolą dojść do siebie… musisz dalej grać dla ich rozrywki, tylko zasady się zmieniają. A potem musisz wywieźć kolejną ofiarę na ich Igrzyska, jakbyś sam był jednym z nich… Przepraszam. Miałem nie narzekać.

– Kto powiedział, że masz nie narzekać? – zdziwiła się Annie.

– Sam to sobie powiedziałem. Narzekanie nic mi nie da.

– Może nie da, ale cieszę się, że to powiedziałeś.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że to prawda.

Finnick zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Prawda? No pewnie, że prawda. Wszyscy to wiedzą, to znaczy wszyscy zwycięzcy, ale nie mówimy o tym, bo mówienie o tym jest jak wywoływanie licha… lepiej udawać, że to nic takiego… i może jest to i lepsze od śmierci w ogólnokrajowej telewizji… ale czasem myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy zwyczajnie szaleni…

– O?

Annie odwróciła głowę szybkim ruchem, który zarzucił jej długimi włosami, i utkwiła w nim uważne spojrzenie. Chociaż właściwie „uważne" to niedopowiedzenie; lekko zmrużone zielone oczy świdrowały go przez kilka długich chwil, aż Finnick poczuł się cokolwiek niezręcznie.

W końcu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo, uwalniając go z uwięzi spojrzenia.

– Myślę, że wiem, co masz na myśli – oznajmiła. – Ale wolałabym, żebyś tak o tym nie mówił. Bo jeżeli ty nazywasz siebie szaleńcem, to co ja mam powiedzieć?

– Przepraszam, nie to chciałem…

– To naprawdę dość idiotyczna generalizacja pojęcia… bo chyba nie będziesz twierdził, że t o nie jest prawdziwe…? Czy może wydaje ci się, że ja o tym nie wiem? Myślisz, że ja nie widzę, co się ze mną dzieje? Hę? – głos zaczął jej lekko drżeć.

– Nie! Nie, ja… To naprawdę było głupie, ja… przepraszam cię, Annie.

Kiwnęła głową, nadal widocznie poruszona.

– „Wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni", doprawdy! – ni to jęknęła, ni to warknęła. – Czujesz się wariatem, Finnick?

Teraz dygotała już całkiem wyraźnie. Finnick wyciągnął do niej rękę, niepewnie i niezręcznie, ale Annie odsunęła się gwałtownie w sposób, który można by uznać za przypadkowo skorelowany z jego gestem, ale równie dobrze można było odczytać jako bezpośrednią na niego reakcję.

– Nie! – krzyknęła, potrząsając głową. Zacisnęła pięści, zawijając palce do środka, prawdopodobnie wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni. Przygryzła wargę i przez moment oddychała ciężko przez uchylone usta.

Teraz to Finnick wpatrywał się w Annie, wstrząśnięty zmianą, która zaszła na jego oczach.

– Annie? Annie!

– Już… już. Dobrze. Już dobrze…– oparła łokcie na kolanach, a twarz ukryła w dłoniach. – Widzisz? – odezwała się cicho. – Łatwo jest… zadeklarować szaleństwo, ale trudniej znieść… to, co przynosi. Myślisz, że ja nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy? Myślisz, że… wariatka jest od razu głupia?

– Nie – szepnął Finnick. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś głupia… Myślę, że jesteś niezwykle dzielna.

– Ha – mruknęła Annie. Wyprostowała się, popatrzyła przez chwilę na kurtynę deszczu, po czym wstała i wyciągnęła ramię, łapiąc lśniące krople.

– Chyba nie mam specjalnego wyboru – stwierdziła. – Ale cieszę się, że tak mówisz.

* * *

_Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się wydarzyło._

_Może nie tak._

_Ja nie chcę pamiętać dokładnie, co się wydarzyło. Bardzo się staram tego nie pamiętać. Uciekam przed tym wspomnieniem, które czai się gdzieś blisko, tuż obok niemalże wszystkiego, w każdym cieniu i każdym dreszczu. Jest tutaj, gotowe wyskoczyć, zaskoczyć, zaatakować, zawsze w pobliżu, to niejasne i nieokreślone coś, czego boję się tak strasznie, że przestaję nad sobą panować._

_Co by się stało, gdyby to mnie dopadło?_

_Co by się ze mną stało?_

_Coś jeszcze gorszego?_

_A może to niewyobrażalnie potworne coś właśnie już mi się przydarzyło? Może już jest po wszystkim?_

_Sądzę, że istnieje taka możliwość._

_Ale to nadal mnie nie posuwa._

* * *

– Nie patrz – jęknął Finnick, zasłaniając oczy.

Annie zachichotała, przeglądając zabazgrane kartki.

– Nie są gotowe! Każdy ci powie, że to jest cios poniżej pasa. Chociaż – dodał po chwili – właściwie dokończone pewnie nie będą wiele lepsze.

– Skromność i samokrytyka. I jeszcze talent i uroda.

– Daruj sobie – rzucił Finnick, powstrzymując uśmiech.

– Dlaczego właściwie wybrałeś pisanie wierszy?

– Wtedy wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem.

– Teraz już nie?

– To zależy, co masz na myśli. Wiersze jako takie może są i dobrym pomysłem. Wiersze jako talent do prezentowania w Kapitolu są jednym z najgłupszych pomysłów, na jakie mogłem wpaść.

– To ma sens – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Pewnie mają tam nieco inny gust.

– Można tak to ująć. Kiedy okazało się, że im bardziej beznadziejny wiersz, jeśli w ogóle można to nazwać wierszem, tym bardziej im się podoba, a przy okazji wynikło też parę innych rzeczy, no… Teraz nie mam jak się wycofać, więc prowadzę masową produkcję chłamu specjalnie dla nich.

– Nie piszesz już tych dobrych? Choćby tylko dla siebie?

– A skąd wiesz, że byłyby dobre? Nie, nie piszę. Najwyraźniej nie dość jest we mnie poety, albo też taki, jaki kiedyś może był, już dawno popełnił rytualne samobójstwo w efekcie mojej twórczości eksportowej.

Zaśmiała się.

– Pamiętam twoje Tourne. Wtedy szło ci całkiem nieźle.

– Doprawdy – mruknął Finnick, który też pamiętał swoje Tourne, i nie było to bardzo pozytywne wspomnienie. – Zobaczymy, jak tobie pójdzie.

Annie nie miała problemu ze znalezieniem sobie talentu, bo, jak się okazało, miała talent – zajmowała się makramą. Finnick widział efekty i zupełnie szczerze był pod wrażeniem. Co więcej, ta czynność zdawała się mieć działanie uspokajające, i w chwilach nagłego zdenerwowania, które czasem ją nachodziły, palce Annie automatycznie szukały sznurków.

– Jakoś pójdzie, mam nadzieję… Ale wy pojedziecie ze mną, prawda?

– Pewnie. Mamy to w kontrakcie – włóczyć się za tobą po całym kraju, słuchać, jak występujesz i pilnować, żebyś nie zapomniała tekstu. Więc nie musisz się niczym martwić, tylko szykuj dalej swoją wystawę.

– No jasne – uśmiechnęła się Annie, oddając mu kartki. – A ty pomyśl nad swoimi wierszami. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

* * *

_Prześladują mnie głosy i prześladuje mnie cisza. Prześladuje mnie mój własny krzyk. Nie chcę tego słuchać, więc staram się to zagłuszyć. Zagłuszyć głosy z pamięci._

_Wiem, że nie są realne. To znaczy, są realne; wiem, że nie są zewnętrzne. I co z tego?_

_Odruchowo zasłaniam uszy, ale to oczywiście nie pomaga. Wyrywają mi się jakieś słowa bez sensu i składu; czasami zaczynam śpiewać, żeby odciągnąć własną uwagę, nie słuchać, przytłumić te dźwięki, które nawiedzają mój spokój._

_Wiem, że to jest objaw szaleństwa. Nic na to nie poradzę._

* * *

– Finnick.

– Tak?

– Czy ty się boisz ze mną rozmawiać?

Finnick spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, zawahał się, uśmiechnął lekko i westchnął.

– Trochę się boję – przyznał. – Boję się, że nie potrafię przewidzieć twojej reakcji i przez to przypadkiem cię zranię. Dlatego trochę się denerwuję.

Annie kiwnęła głową.

– Jak muszelka – powiedziała.

– Słucham?

– Jakbym była w muszelce – powtórzyła, zagłębiając palce w suchy piasek. – Delikatnej, prawie przejrzystej muszelce czy skorupce… i ty boisz się ją naruszyć. Nie wiesz, co tę muszelkę może nakruszyć, stłuc… dziękuję ci, Finnick.

Annie wstała, otrzepując sukienkę z piasku, i podeszła do morza, pozwalając falom lizać swoje bose stopy.

– Wiesz – powiedziała – jeśli dzieję się coś… nieprzyjemnego, niektórzy ludzie lubią, jak ich o to zapytać. Z kolei inni uważają takie pytania za wścibstwo i wolą cierpieć w spokoju. Jeśli trafisz na niewłaściwy typ osoby, każda decyzja może być błędna i ta osoba się obrazi.

– A ty… – zaczął Finnick.

– Ja na przykład – przerwała mu – myślę, że najlepiej jest zadać jakieś kontrolne pytanie. Coś w rodzaju „czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać?" Wtedy okazujesz troskę, a kiedy dana osoba odmawia, kończysz temat. Sądzę, że to dość dyplomatyczne wyjście.

– Z pewnością – przyznał Finnick.

– Chyba, oczywiście, że ty sam nie chcesz jakiegoś tematu poruszać. Wtedy go nie poruszasz. To jasne.

– Jasne – zgodził się Finnick. – Annie?

– Tak?

– Ty chcesz rozmawiać o… o tym? O to ci chodzi, prawda? Naprawdę… naprawdę chcesz?

Nie oczekiwał, że ona się zaśmieje, ale to właśnie zrobiła.

– No nie mogę, domyśliłeś się? Niesamowite. – Uśmiechnęła się na widok wyrazu jego twarzy, którego wolał sobie nie wyobrażać. – Właściwie to jeszcze nie chcę. Ale będę chciała. To chyba byłby dobry pomysł – urwała na chwilę. – Jeżeli mogę cię o to prosić.

Przez chwilę w oczach Annie odbiło się tamto zagubienie. Finnick zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do niej, po czym dotarło do niego, że nie ma pojęcia, co chciał zrobić dalej.

– Daj spokój – rzucił szybko, niezręcznie. – Nie musisz pytać.

Annie spojrzała na niego niepewnie i uśmiechnęła się blado, zaś on wykonał jakiś niezgrabny, niedokończony ruch, który być może był próbą objęcia jej, jednak w rezultacie tylko chwycił ją za ramiona. Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy szumiącej morzem.

– Nie bój się o skorupkę – powiedziała w końcu Annie odległym, jakby rozmarzonym czy sennym głosem. – Jeśli jeszcze coś z niej zostało, to ty raczej jej nie skruszysz. Nie martw się tym...

Finnick przytaknął bez słowa, jednak czuł, że jeśli idzie o niebezpieczeństwo zranienia Annie, on nigdy nie przestanie się tym martwić.

* * *

_Mam taki sen. Zawsze taki sam, albo prawie. Czasem śnię go co noc; czasem nie wraca przez całe tygodnie; ale nigdy nie odchodzi całkowicie._

_W każdym razie jak dotąd. Trudno mi się wypowiadać bardziej ogólnie._

_W tym śnie płynę. Woda jest wszędzie dookoła mnie, głęboka, szeroka, niekończąca się woda. Nie boję się wody. To poza wodą jest coś, co mnie przeraża; nade mną, wokół mnie, przede mną, za mną. Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby przed tym uciec: schować się pod wodę. Pod wodą to mnie nie dopadnie._

_Tak bardzo chcę zanurkować, żeby się przed tym schować. Żeby być bezpieczna._

_Ale wiem, że jeżeli zanurkuję, już nigdy nie będę mogła się wynurzyć. Zostanę pod powierzchnią, pochłonięta przez głębię. To jest decyzja, którą muszę podjąć i mogę podjąć tylko raz._

_Od tego momentu sen rozwija się różnie._

_Czasem zanurzam się w głębi, z ulgą zapadam się w ciemność, prawie nie czując, że coś tracę na zawsze._

_Czasem zostaję na powierzchni i walcząc ze strachem, płynę, płynę, płynę, bez celu czy nadziei, ale płynę._

_Czasem zaś, i to jest najpotworniejsza wersja snu, próbuję pozostać na powierzchni i płynąć dalej, za wszelką cenę; ale woda wciąga mnie i pochłania, a powierzchnia wody widziana od dołu jest jak szklana tafla, w którą na próżno biję dłońmi; nie przepuści mnie z powrotem. Powrotu nie ma._

_Z tego snu, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych koszmarów, nie budzę się z krzykiem. Budzę się z zimnym dreszczem, nawet we łzach, i staram się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo ten sen może być prawdziwy._

* * *

Znalazł ją na werandzie jej domu, pochyloną nad stołem zawalonym gazetami. W skupieniu wygładzała paznokciem zgięcia kawałka szarawego papieru pokrytego drukiem, obracała go, znów składała, poprawiała i wywijała, delikatnie nadając gotowemu dziełu trzeci wymiar. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby go zauważyła, a Finnick przystanął, mimowolnie zdziwiony spokojem tej sceny.

W końcu jednak Annie spostrzegła gościa i pomachała do niego.

– Finnick! Nie stój tam tak.

– Co robisz? – spytał Finnick, podchodząc do niej.

Annie zademonstrowała mu złożoną z gazety papierową łódkę.

– Znalazłam jakieś gazety i jakoś nabrałam ochoty – powiedziała, jakby się usprawiedliwiając. – Chciałabym puścić je z biegiem strumienia do morza, to musi ładnie wyglądać.

– Czemu nie, puśćmy je – zgodził się Finnick. Podniósł jedną łódkę.

– Masz zły humor – zauważyła Annie po chwili, kucając na trawniku przed domem. Jeden po drugim zerwała kilka niedużych kwiatków.

– Owszem, mam zły humor – potwierdził Finnick posępnie. – Niedługo jadę do Kapitolu.

– Och.

– Właśnie, och.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu układała kwiaty na swojej łódce z papieru.

– Wolałabym, żebyś nie jechał – powiedziała cicho.

– Ja też wolałbym nie jechać, uwierz mi. – Zawahał się. – Annie, ty… Wiesz, jak to wygląda? Wiesz, dlaczego i po co muszę tam jeździć?

– Wiem – przytaknęła. – Mags mi powiedziała.

– No pewnie – westchnął Finnick. Cóż, przynajmniej zostało mu oszczędzone tłumaczenie się, coś, na co bynajmniej nie miał ochoty. Pewnie to nawet lepiej, że Annie usłyszała to od kogoś innego, a starsza zwyciężczyni, kiedy tylko chciała, potrafiła być taktowna i delikatna.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytała dziewczyna spokojnie.

Finnick przypomniał sobie jej wypowiedź na temat dyskutowania trudnych tematów. Ona naprawdę była niezwykła.

– Nie, wolałbym nie – odpowiedział. – W miarę możliwości chciałbym o tym nie rozmawiać. Teraz jeszcze jestem tutaj, na szczęście – dodał.

Annie kiwnęła głową.

Jak to dobrze, pomyślał, jakie to naprawdę jest wspaniałe, mimo wszystko, prawdziwe szczęście w nieszczęściu, że jej to nie spotka. Oni się jej boją, prawie tak bardzo, jak ona ich, chociaż inaczej. Czują się nieswojo wobec wszelkiej skazy, wszelkiego braku kontroli, ci głupcy. Dlatego, o ile ja się na tym znam, ją zostawią w spokoju. Jaka to niesłychana ulga.

– Słyszałam kiedyś, że kiedy morze jest spokojne, łodzie się zderzają – odezwała się nagle Annie.

– Zderzają się? – powtórzył Finnick.

– Tak. To jest… one chyba osłaniają się wzajemnie od fal, które odpychałyby je od siebie, i zostają tylko te zewnętrzne, które je do siebie przysuwają. Coś takiego.

– Aha. I naprawdę tak jest?

– Nie wiem. Ktoś mi tak powiedział. Ale chyba nie mamy jak tego sprawdzić.

Annie wstała, ujęła papierową łódkę delikatnie w obie dłonie i ruszyła w kierunku strumienia.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Finnick, ruszając za nią.

Obejrzała się.

– Musielibyśmy doczekać czasu, kiedy morze byłoby spokojne.

Papierowe stateczki spłynęły z prądem ku morzu, a to ślizgając się wdzięcznie na falach, a to znów zawadzając o kamyczki, o brzeg, wirując i klucząc. Annie wpatrywała się nieruchomym wzrokiem w wodę, jakby chłonąc szczegóły ich bogatej w przygody podróży, ale chwilami Finnick wcale nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna na pewno widzi swoje łódki.

Bo też on sam patrzył właśnie na Annie.

* * *

_Może dobrze jest wypowiedzieć swoją prawdę, nawet, jeśli nie przynosi to żadnego innego skutku poza tym właśnie, że została ona wypowiedziana. Nawet, jeśli co i rusz trzeba przerywać, żeby się uspokoić i zagłuszyć głosy w głowie, i przez cały czas nie odrywa się oczu od ciasno związywanych sznureczków. A kiedy w końcu ktoś bierze cię za rękę, ma potem czerwone ślady od twoich paznokci._

_Mimo wszystko chyba warto to zrobić, ten jeden raz. Więcej nie ma sensu._

_Finnick mnie uspokaja. Jakoś zawsze mu się to udaje. Jeżeli ktokolwiek mnie rozumie, to tylko on. Potrafi odgonić te – Czuję się lepiej, kiedy jest ze mną. Czuję, że to ważne, żeby był ze mną._

_Na to też mam słowo, ale jeszcze nie chcę go wypowiadać._

_Nie chcę, żeby wyjeżdżał do Kapitolu i zamieniał się w kogoś obcego. To sprawia mi ból. Ale oczywiście nie możemy nic na to poradzić; a jak powiedział Finnick, zwycięzcy szybko uczą się znosić to, czego nie mogą zmienić._

_Z drugiej strony chyba nawet gorsze byłoby, gdyby dla Kapitolu był taki, jak tu. Myślę, że czułabym się okradziona. Swoją drogą, co za idioci zmuszają Finnicka do grania kogoś, kim nie jest, zamiast docenić tego, kim jest? Cóż, ich strata._

_Kiedy go nie ma, kiedy jest w Kapitolu, czasem kiedy – czasem wyrywa mi się jego imię. Chcę, żeby wrócił. Wiem, że wróci, ale i tak czuję ten paskudny lęk, że go nie ma._

_Boję się tego, co się ze mną dzieje, i boję się swojego lęku. Ale Finnick chyba już się nie boi._

* * *

Finnick plótł wianek. Kwiatek po kwiatku, łodyżka po łodyżce, jego place przedłużały pachnący łańcuszek; jednak myślami był gdzie indziej.

– Annie.

– Tak?

– Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o wierszach?

– Pamiętam.

– Myślę… myślę, że teraz mógłbym napisać taki prawdziwy. – Odetchnął. – Dla ciebie mógłbym napisać coś prawdziwego, o zapachu morza i cieple piasku pod stopami. Tak sądzę. Chciałabyś taki wiersz, Annie?

– Bardzo bym chciała.

– Więc go dostaniesz.

– Dziękuję.

– Annie?

– Tak?

– Myślę, że cię kocham, Annie.

Chwila ciszy.

– ? – zapytała Annie.

Pauza.

– Właściwie to nie. Właściwie to jestem pewien – urwał. – Kocham cię – powtórzył głosem, który brzmiał dziwnie bezradnie.

– Dziękuję ci, że mi to mówisz. – Przerwa. – Finnick?

– Tak?

– Jeśli mogę być czegoś pewna – zaczęła Annie lekko zdławionym głosem, – Jeżeli w ogóle czegoś mogę być pewna, to chyba tylko tego…

– Naprawdę? – spytał cicho Finnick.

– Naprawdę… ale pozwól mi to powiedzieć, dobrze? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Kocham cię, Finnick.

Uścisnął jej rękę, szybko, mocno.

– Pozwolisz?

Założył jej na głowę wianek, który przekrzywił się nieco i zatrzymał na jednym uchem.

– I co, ładnie mi?

– Prześlicznie, jak zawsze. Jesteś prześliczna – powtórzył. – Naprawdę, wiersz dla ciebie nie powinien być najmniejszym problem.

Annie zaśmiała się wesoło. Słońce barwiło świat na złoto i przez krótką chwilę nie było ani Kapitolu, ani lęku, ani niepewności.


End file.
